1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to bumpers for motor vehicles and more particularly to a front bumper with a device for mounting a license plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Regulations as to mounting of front license plates are largely different from country to country or district to district though not as to rear license plates. For example, front license plates are not obligatory in a certain district in North America but obligatory in its adjacent district. Further, the pitches of license plate fastening bolts are different from country to country or district to district. In order to meet the above requirements, various kinds of front bumpers are necessary for one model of motor vehicle, resulting in a poor manufacturing efficiency.
In the case of a front bumper disclosed by the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 58-136847, recessed portions are exposed to viewers when not covered by a front license plate, resulting in a deteriorated appearance.